


Curiosity

by phene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phene/pseuds/phene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»"I want to you to fuck me."«</p><p>Moriarty gave Sebastian a simple order, and who was the sniper to disobey him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doc_Reidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Reidy/gifts).



~

"I want to you to fuck me."

It was early morning and the Irish runt was just out of the shower, meeting his sniper on a pass to the kitchen, having stopped to turn on his heel and give the taller man a quizzical look. There was still steam curling off his smooth skin, making him look godly almost, irresistible. Sebastian was setting his duffel bag down behind the loveseat as the words brushed past his ears and checked him for just a moment.

"'Scuse me?" His tone was empty. He mechanically resumed shedding his bloodied jacket from the last job. Said Job didn't go so well, wasn't as clean as it could have been.

"Fuck me," Jim echoed, no annoyance present by having to repeat himself.

"Right. Why?" Sebastian tempted, monotone.

His adept hands were at his waist now, plucking the belt free so he could get at the fly.

"I'm curious," was all Jim sneered, sauntering closer as he watched Sebastian undo his trousers. He didn't help, just toweled off his wet hair and tossed the towel over his shoulder at the kitchen counter. The one around his waist stayed as he looked Sebastian over, blood splotches across his grey, sleeveless shirt, practically invisible on his black cargos, smudges left on his tanned skin where it was poorly rubbed clean. His chocolate eyes were hounding, searching for something, something Sebastian couldn't figure. But it didn't matter.

The sniper freed the zip and shoved his trousers down on his hips, letting it hang open and his cock meet the cool air of the flat. He always went commando, _always_ , save a hassle. His hot prick jumped at the contrast, semi-hard at the thought of being asked to fuck his boss.

Sebastian didn't move from there, just held his hands on his hips and quirked a brow at Jim. Jim met his gaze with an unimpressed expression, then his lips curled into a Cheshire grin.

"It won't suck itself," Sebastian dared.

Jim giggled under his breath, brows arching disarmingly as he dropped to his knees before the towering man, too amused to be angry. His hands were first to meet Sebastian's skin, to run up his hips and under his shirt, feeling the muscle as he went, tracing the old scars, the new wounds still laden in gauze. Sebastian didn't budge, allowing Jim to wander and explore him, as odd as that sounded. It was whatever his boss wanted.

The small hands fanned out over Sebastian sides, rested there, leverage as Jim's head dipped and his lips pursed over the side of Sebastian's length, making it give a throb. The lips curved into a grin, parting and sucking lightly on that small bit, lapping his tongue and passing it over his lower lip, stroking along the thick vein trailing the underbelly. Sebastian felt his breath quicken, if only slightly, and gave his hips a subtle roll, nudging the head of his cock along the cut of Jim's cheek. Jim's lips popped from the small area he was fixed on and his tongue darted out to lave from that spot up to the tip, swirling around it until his lips curved around its large shape and sank a good few inches down.

His mouth was _hot_. His lips were wet and just tight enough, pulling and squeezing as Jim dropped a bit lower, never drawing back, just tempting Sebastian. His nose hit the patch of blond trim at the base and his hum resounded along the engorged flesh, his tongue coming to life again and flicking, massaging along the hard cock twitching in his throat.

Sebastian couldn't help the groan that passed his lips, giving a little thrust just to feel the head brush the back of Jim's throat. It was good, so good that his shoulders laxed and his head fell back while shallow pants started to ghost off his lips. It was tight as Jim sucked, hot and wet worked his tongue. Jim knew what he was doing, and it almost made Sebastian envious.

The sniper lifted his hands from his hips, led them to the wet fluff of dark hair and knotted his fingers in it. Jim groaned around him as if he were enjoying it himself, bobbing his head just a bit faster and sucking just a bit harder. His nails started to drag purposefully along Sebastian's skin, easily tearing it as he held nothing back and bled tallies above the prominent hips. That just made Sebastian groan louder and buck his hips harder, holding Jim's head in place as he did. And Jim let him, loosened his jaw and swallowed around the hard cock pistoning down his throat, hot and heavy on his tongue, addicting to his taste buds.

Sebastian drew back abruptly, painfully gripping the short hair as his breath caught up. Jim was grinning up at him, eyes lidded and dilated, pure onyx. His lips were swollen, a soft pink now, easily kissable. A bit of pre-cum lingered right at the corner of those lips, quickly lapped at by the not-so-shy tongue. God, that was hot.

Jim was pulled up by his hair, his head turned to the side so his neck was exposed. Teeth bared into the sensitive flesh, biting hard, piercing the skin and leaving blood to dribble down the milky expanse.

"Damnit, 'Bastian," Jim groaned, scrambling to fist Sebastian's forearms above his head and biting with his nails, pissed because the mark breached the line of his collar.

The sniper released him only to lave at the blood, to taste the metallic on his tongue, to savor the flavor no one else had the pleasure too. The moment ended just as quickly, Jim being turned to the couch and bent over the back of it.

"Really, here?" Jim scoffed.

"Weren't specific," Sebastian said surprisingly smooth.

He released Jim's hair and traced his frame, from his shoulders to his sides, finding his hips and the towel, tugging it away to reveal the perfectly plump ass. Sebastian fell to a knee, using the bent one to edge the lithe legs further apart. His hands kneaded the round ass, enjoyed the feel of the weight in his hands before parting the cheeks to show the rosy little knot waiting to be fucked. It looked so tight, so unused. Sebastian couldn't quite stifle his groan of approval. His tongue was to the puckered hole the next second, lapping and prodding, making Jim's breath hitch and his body to arch like a feline, his ass grinding back on Sebastian's face. Sebastian pressed into it, wiggled the tip of his tongue against the tight ring and forced it through. Jim jumped at that, though he quickly moved back against it and moaned wantonly like a bitch in heat. The sniper put some more pressure on it, slid his tongue through and let it squirm about. Jim moaned above him, quick to press back for more.

Sebastian stopped the needless rutting by grabbing Jim's hips and pinning his boss' lower half to the back of the couch. His cock was caught, of course, though free to grind against the upholstery as he pleased. Sebastian went back to work, thrusting his tongue back into Jim and beginning to piston it, darting it in and out of Jim's tight hole. And Jim _loved_  it. He melted against the couch, weakly rutted into it. Sebastian kept at it, occasionally alternating to flattening his tongue and dragging it about the rim, stretching it a small bit. It was wet, and looked so pretty as it glistened from the attention. When Sebastian pulled back for a breath, he admired it, rubbed it with his thumbs and prodded until one slipped in to the bend. Jim whined at that, tensed but never made negative discourse. Sebastian licked his swollen lips, eyeing the hole as he pulled his thumbs free. As Jim whimpered pathetically, he drew three fingers into his mouth and lathered them with his tongue, sucking as noisily as he could so Jim whined louder in anticipation. The slick fingers slid from his lips and massaged the twitching hole, smearing his saliva around before pressing the middle in slowly. It went to work tugging at the rim, easing the sphincter to take his girth.

Of course, he wouldn't tear Jim open, not yet. One day, his boss may even demand it of him. But today, he was just to fuck. So, he thrust that finger in to the knuckle, twisting and bending it, crooking it slightly and dragging along Jim's walls. It took a few strokes before Jim jumped and shuddered, his entire body tensing, drawing Sebastian in. Sebastian rubbed the small bump tentatively, stroking it so he knew exactly how Jim liked it. When he thought he teased Jim nearly enough, he added a second finger and started to scissor them, working the tight body open. The third joined quickly and at that point, Jim was fucking himself on them, rutting into the couch then back, clenching around the digits and holding them deep inside.

Sebastian drew his fingers out when Jim was doing all the work. His boss made a sound of protest but quickly quieted as he knew he would be filled with something better, something bigger. Sebastian drew himself up Jim's body, licked up his spine to his neck to bite again, leaving more bleeding marks. Jim keened beneath him and rocked his hips back, fitting to Sebastian as he laid over the smaller body. His arms laid over the top of the couch, braced it as he slid his hips up against Jim's ass. His head dipped and fell beside Jim's, his breaths quick and fleeting as he took a hand between them and guided the head to the slick knot.

First was a push, a steady, fluid push. Sebastian sank into Jim's body, engulfed by the hot flesh that stretched and convulsed about his large cock. It was so perfect that Sebastian bottomed out in one go, in one thrust, till his balls hit the perfect ass and they both sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're fucking tight," Sebastian seethed then sighed, relaxing.

Jim just rolled his eyes and did the same, easing around the cock shoved up his ass, the same cock that pulsed and seemed swell after it filled him up.

Sebastian didn't wait before he started to move. He pulled out halfway and slid back in, groaning as the walls tightened around him. It was such an addicting feeling, being swallowed up by a greedy body. Sebastian let himself go after a few more thrusts, sank in, about halfway, then pulled back slowly, making a terribly obscene sound squelch between them as their skin slid together. Jim bit back his groan with a laugh at the porn-like noises their bodies made. It was so mundane to him, so ordinary. He wanted something more satisfying, distracting.

Good thing Sebastian figured that.

It only took one good thrust to bury Sebastian deep, to split Jim open on his cock, and they both gasped at the burning sensation coursing through their veins. Sebastian's hand left the couch and wrapped around Jim's cock bobbing between his legs, stoking him as he quickly drew out and slammed back in, driving for that searing rush he got whenever Jim would arch or clench around his dick. It took a few strokes before he got the rhythm and angle that made his boss shiver, made the mastermind like putty in his hands. Over and over with full, drawn thrusts that stretched Jim wider, he had the runt making these little, pitiful noises in the back of his throat. Sebastian broke James Moriarty down. Those little sounds turned louder, sharper, as Sebastian plunged deeper, giving quick, shallow thrusts. His hips jerked and rolled, differing occasionally from a rock to a grind, keeping Jim's breath and voice very faint on his tongue as he was fucked far beyond his expectations.

It was this sick kind of fucking, sickly perfect. They moved so well together, in sync, Sebastian's thrusts managing to even out despite Jim's fruitless grinding, their sounds melding into a level harmony, groan and grunt over moan and whimper, a terribly domestic sound. But it ended soon enough with Sebastian jerking his hand opposite of his hips, still slamming into Jim's prostate and making the runt cum roughly, screaming and shaking, ruining the upholstery with spurt after spurt of his cum. Sebastian lasted a bit longer although Jim did get unbearably tight and made his cock swell.

Releasing Jim's spent cock, he gripped the small waist and drew out fully. Jim slumped as soon as he was released. Sebastian took Jim by the waist, flipped the slight, trembling body over and lifted the spread legs around his wide hips.

A bit delirious, Jim looked Sebastian over, right in his eyes, and gave this knowing smirk. His arms came about Sebastian's shoulders and his legs about his waist, pulling them together. Sebastian slid back in easily enough, bottoming out and fucking up into Jim's body. Jim's cock bounced between them, slapping his stomach as it quickly filled.

"C'mon tiger, cum in me," he panted, tossing his head back with a choked moan and exposing his neck purposefully.

Sebastian bent his head and nuzzled Jim's neck, groaning into the smooth, salty skin as the smaller body started impaling itself on him, riding his length and swallowing him entirely each time. His teeth scraped the white skin, nipped and bit lightly, save his breath was sparse enough to begin with.

"Se-Sebastian," his boss grunted, nails biting into his neck and body going tense again.

"So fucking hot, boss, _James_ ," Sebastian groaned, biting harder, thrusting faster, meeting Jim each time he rocked down.

"'Bastian!" Jim choked and shook, his body quaking again as his prostate was abused.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Sebastian husked, tightening his arms around the small waist and pumping into the tightening ass, working through Jim's dry orgasm and spilling out in his boss.

He nearly fell, his knees knocking before he got his footing again and could tell up from down. Jim was limp in his arms, still trembling and making these mewling sounds that were damnably cute.

"Boss?" he asked cautiously, loosening his death grip on the slight waist and easing Jim down on the top of the couch.

"Sebastian," Jim said breathlessly, still unmoving.

Sebastian let himself laugh under his breath. He reduced James Moriarty to a useless, quivering mess.

"Piqued your curiosity?" he asked subtly.

"Quite," Jim sighed.

Sebastian nodded and drew his hips back as he lifted Jim, dislodging himself. He adored the way his cum dribbled down Jim's thigh, made him seemed _owned_. He set his boss down on his feet, hands wary to pull away. Jim stumbled forward as soon as he touched down just as Sebastian suspected he would. The tiger was quick to lift the runt up against his chest, but Jim gave him this disgusted look, so he threw his boss over his shoulder instead, despite vociferous protests, and carried him to his room down the hall. He tossed Jim on his bed and fixed up his own trousers. His boss just glared.

"What?" He drawled as he paced over to the bathroom and let water run over a flannel. Jim just snuffed his nose away and folded his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," Sebastian sighed as he returned, plopping down beside Jim and running the cloth down his stomach to clean up the splatters of cum. Jim allowed himself to be washed clean, ass and all, surprisingly not protesting, his expression softening the longer it endured.

When Sebastian got up to leave and clean up their mess in the sitting room, Jim caught him arm, yanked him back onto the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Some bastard stained your couch. I have to get it redone," Sebastian quipped.

A vein seemed to pop on Jim's temple.

"Lay down," he ordered lowly, voice void of tone.

Sebastian grinned and obeyed, laying up against the headboard, splaying his legs out flat. Jim took a moment then laid down beside him, rest his still wet hair on Sebastian's lap and curled up a bit.

"You look like a little kit," Sebastian mused, drawing a sheet over Jim's body with one hand and petting the dark hair with the other.

"What was that?" Jim growled.

"Nothing, sir."

Jim just nodded into his lap and that was the last of it.

~

Later, Sebastian prodded at what Jim was so curious about. Jim just shrugged and said, "Can't remember. But if I'm curious again, I'm sure you can manage it."

~

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Mormor. Now lets see what happens when I do 'typically violent' Mormor. Stick around!


End file.
